Black Emperor Butterflies
by NoiseTank13
Summary: Three kidnappings occur, for reasons unknown, and the Teams must make a decision: to comply with the laws of Konoha, or break them to save their friends.


**_Black Emperor Butterflies  
_  
  
A/N: Formerly Titled A Solitude That Asks Nothing in Return.   
  
200 Years Ago, three Villages participated in a battle to stop an unknown force bent on total destruction. They succeeded, but in turn they were all destroyed, save for some stragglers. Some joined other villages, and some clung on their Villages old traditions Until a year after the Chuunin exam at Hidden Leaf Village People seeking the power the three Villages sought so hard to seal have come dangerously close to realizing the power, unwitting of the terror and danger it truly is.**_  
  
  
  
**P.S: Here's a plug for my beta-reade, maskedgoomba, who was nice enough to beta read and make suggestions. His fic, An Admirers Gift's is a very amusing, and very well constructed fic, and his third chapter is not too far from finished. ^_^ So please, be a pal and read it at  
  
  
  
That will be all, and now onto the fic ^_^**_****  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Fifty-seven Fifty-eight  
  
Kiba grunted as he strained with difficulty to make sixty pushups, with a sixty-pound weight on him. If he made seventy pushups, he would break the Hidden Leaf genin record for pushups with a sixty-pound.   
  
A year since his defeat in the Chuunin exams, he had been training extensively, both physically, and mentally. Some days he had off he would go running until his legs gave out, lift rocks and throw them around, and did very difficult stretches. Even Akamaru joined in sometimes, having grown considerably, but still compact enough to rest on his head comfortably. (Kiba gave it another seven months before Akamaru would finally have to be self-reliant and not depend on Kiba's free rides as often.)  
  
  
Other times, he would be in the library, reading books on how to utilize his chakra properly, stayed at home, and read scrolls his parents made for him, and practice them when he had the chance. His parents, of course, made things busy for him when they thought he was slacking off, so he would usually be given the task of taking Komaru for a walk. Or, realistically, having Komaru take Kiba for a walk. Kiba hated that mutt, and the dog had equal animosity towards him.  
  
A low buzzing caught his ear as he rose earnestly for the landmark sixty. Shino was not too far from him, and his insects were crawling all over him like flies on honey. He had his arms crossed, each hand holding a kunai. He was deep in concentration, but Kiba didn't notice it until he finally rose to the sixty pushups and flopped over, panting heavily. When he finally made an effort to sit up, Shino was running with moderate speed towards a practice log, arms still crossed. The insects rose in a swarm off of Shino, and flew away behind the log, then turned around and came back. Kiba could make out the insects taking the form of feet at the bottom, then legs, torso, arms and then head, in an exact replica of Shino. Kiba smiled appreciatively.  
  
The real Shino leaped headfirst in the air, while insect Shino dove lower, and both outstretched their kunai, slicing the log into ribbons as they crossed paths and landed on their feet. Insect Shino dissolved and flew back under his overcoat, and the log came apart in clean slices.  
  
Heh, nice one, Shin-o, Kiba said, grinning. What do you call it?  
  
Double Sting no Jutsu, came his flat reply.  
  
There was a cough of approval from their instructor, Kurenai, who had her clipboard in her hands.  
  
That's a new technique, Shino. Have you been experimenting lately? she asked. Shino nodded silently. Excellent, your doing quite well in all three areas. She looked down on the clipboard.  
  
Kiba, your taijutsu had been great improved as well, best out of the nine that graduated from the Academy last year, I think, besides Uchiha Sasuke. Though I do recommend you train more on your ninjutsu, and make new techniques.  
Kiba waved his hand. Yeah, I know, I just need a few more days. He said weakly.  
  
Kurenai went back to her pad. And Hinata, your genjutsu is markedly improved. I'm very impressed and proud.  
  
Kiba looked around. Where is Hinata anyways?  
  
Behind you with a kunai close to your throat, Shino said quietly, pointing behind Kiba.  
  
Kiba looked down, and sure enough, Hinata's small hand clasping a kunai was millimeters away from his throat. He grinned.  
  
Heh, Hinata stopped wearing perfume. I would have smelled her otherwise, he said. Nice one.  
  
Thank you, Kiba-kun Hinata said softly.  
  
Shino stuck his hands in his pockets. It was he who suggested that Hinata study more intensively on genjutsu, rather than taijutsu. He reasoned that her Jyuuken would be better used in sneak attacks, ambushes, and amidst her opponents confusion in a one on one battle, rather than plain brute force which she is clearly not suited to. Kurenai agreed to it enthusiastically, and remarked that Shino would be quite a decent Academy teacher or headmaster, a remark he, for some reason, didn't much care for.  
  
Kurenai tucked the clipboard under her arm. Before we call it a day, I would like to see two of you spar. Namely you, Kiba, and you, Hinata. Shino will face the winner at the next meeting, which is tomorrow at noon, to see if your practice and training has had any meeting.  
  
Kiba scratched his head. Why does Shino have to face the winner?  
  
Because of the three, I am currently the strongest, Shino said softly, without a hint of boasting or smugness in his voice. He was stating a fact.  
  
Kiba knew this to be true, yet wasn't going to swallow his pride just yet, Aw, come on, we finally get a chance to fight each other and I don't get to fight the guy I'm more than close as an equal?  
  
Hinata has also grown quickly, and is nearing my level in strength, Shino pointed out.  
  
Peh, yeah whatever, I'll see you tomorrow, chump, Kiba grumbled, rolled over in the grass, startling Akamaru out of his dream of nice fire hydrants and doggie treats, snapped angrily at Kiba for waking him, then climbed on his masters head, as Kiba slowly stood up.  
  
His arms felt stringy and weak from the pushups earlier, but put on a smug grin. C'mon Hinata, do your best! he barked. Hinata sadly nodded. For a brief moment, Shino's eye's flickered over to her face. Something was troubling her, and he wondered briefly what it could be. Could be fighting Kiba, could be anything. But, he thought, sooner or later Hinata would have to learn to put her feelings down when doing her job, otherwise she will remain a Chuunin or quite possibly a genin for the remainder of her life. Better she start learning now, then later, when it's too late.  
  
Kurenai looked over both of them. You may begin.  
  
Kiba wobbled a bit, then clasped his hands together. Juujin Bunshin no Jutsu! Akamaru barked in his language.  
  
Akamaru disappeared in a puff of smoke, and coming into view again as an exact duplication of Kiba.  
  
_Kiba's tired,_ Shino thought. _All those pushups wore out his Chakra._ _No doubt about it, he wants this done quickly_.   
  
Shino also didn't have the heart to tell Kiba the record for most pushups with a sixty-pound weight was six hundred.  
  
Akamaru growled and pounced off of Kiba's back, and took a massive swipe at Hinata, sending her flying against a tree, before a puff of smoke disappeared and a log replaced her.  
  
Shino tracked Hinata's movements, noticing her agile movement as she did basic Kawarimi, and jumping through the trees, before finally leaping out, and coming down towards Kiba. Which one, Shino admitted he didn't know yet.   
  
Hinata was falling to earth in a quick descent, and suddenly, Shino was aware of a second Hinata, coming up from the ground behind Kiba.  
  
_Doing an Earth Concealment Technique, while distracting Kiba from above, yes, a definite improvement,_ Shino thought appreciatively.   
  
Unfortunately, Kiba knew something was up, and Akamaru's smell was tenfold better than his, and he spun around and blocked Hinata's attack.  
  
Hah, nice try EH?! he gasped as disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
oof! Kiba grunted as Hinata shoulder blocked him from the air, and tumbled a few yards and came on his feet. He smiled more widely. He had her. he shouted, and starting to run quickly forward, We got her!   
  
So he did. In knocking Kiba away from her, Hinata was now caught in an pincer attack from Akamaru and Kiba, and to make the situation worse, Kiba yowled, then started to spin like a drill right at her, Akamaru doing the same.  
  
It would have worked, had weariness not taken a hold on him that moment, for in an instant, he veered violently off course, and spun straight past Kurenai, and straight into the marketplace, where the sounds of crashing stands, people yelling, a cat's shriek and yowl and broken glass came to their ears. Hinata, so fixed on Kiba's mishap, failed to notice Akamaru still boring at her. When she did turn around, she backpedaled on her foot oddly, and a wet crack was heard. She twisted or broke her ankle, and she was about to get worse if Shino didn't intervene.  
  
Akamaru hit air, and hit the ground, slowing to a complete stop. He turned around in irritation to see where Hinata went, and when he saw Shino helping her walk to a bench, he gave an annoyed growl, and trotted off to see what his master had done.  
  
  
  
Kurenai looked over Hinata, and put a soft hand on her ankle, causing the soft-spoken genin to wince. Her ankles twisted she sighed. Shino, if you wouldn't mind, can you go see what happened to Kiba, then take Hinata home? I have an appointment with Iruka.  
  
Shino nodded, and helped Hinata to her feet, and allowed her to use his arm as a crutch. Kurenai disappeared suddenly and quietly, and Shino and Hinata made their way through the mess Kiba caused. They found him, his head spinning like an obscene jack-in-the-box in the silverware booth.  
  
Kiba greeted dazedly. I think I know how Choji feels like when he goes into Koosh ball form he then promptly starting tearing up as Shino helped him to his feet.  
  
Kiba-kun, your crying Hinata said.   
  
Well, I sat on a fork. It kinda hurts. Hands off, Shino, I can carry myself.  
  
Kiba punctuated his sentence by tripping over Akamaru.  
  
Ow! Damnit! he cursed as Shino picked up him up again. Shino sighed heavily. What a way to end practice, he mused. He glanced at the setting sun. It would be nightfall soon, and he had to take Hinata back to her home.  
  
His eyebrows furrowed. He wasn't particularly anxious to get there. He might meet her father, though the chances were slim. But, as he looked at Hinata, trying her hardest not to use his arm as support, he reasoned the positives outweighed the negatives.  
  
A man passed him, and Shino caught his eye. The man was extraordinarily dressed, in a blue open jacket with his toned chest showing, a blue wide-brimmed hat, and a belt slung carelessly around his waist. He nodded and tipped his hat in Shino's direction.  
  
he said cheerfully, then walked out of sight, leaving Shino pondering where he might have seen him before, but after a few moments of blankness, he proceeded on to take Hinata home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Sing,  
Sing for the brothers  
Sing, for the sisters  
Who have fallen  
Who fallen and died  
Sing, for their memories will fade  
  
Sing,  
Sing for yourself  
Sing for yourself  
Who will fall  
Who will fall and die  
Sing, for you will die unknown  
  
  
_A soft, melodious voice wafted through the trees, being sung in tune with a lute, wafted through the trees of Kinome Forest near the outskirts of Hidden Leaf Village. The singer was a person that, at first observation would appear to just be a simple wanderer, a gypsy, a nomad, or a drifter. Such a person anyone can shrug off, and go about their daily business.  
  
Yes, this _shinobi_ is definitely not inexperienced.  
  
He finished his song, a song he learned in his group, the Hyousetsu. The village, from which he has descended from, the Village Hidden in the Snow, lay in peace, it's ruins blanketed by years of snow. He was without village, and had none to swear allegiance to, except to his two siblings, his elder brother, who leads the Hyousetsu, and to his little sister, who, even at the tender age of nine, has such ungodly amount of power that even he and his brother fear her.  
  
He put away his lute, and listened quietly. Someone was approaching, and he knew it was his two partners for this job. Not because of the simple crunch of leaves, or the carelessness of which they were walking, but because he knew that had it been someone else, he would be fighting on the spot.  
  
You guy's ready? he asked. Okibi Shacker? Akakusari Miyoko?  
  
Hatsuyuki Betasi.  
  
The one who had sung the saddening song nodded his head.  
  
Ah, can we run this over again, just to be sure? he said with a smile. This was not something to be grinning about, as this job was by far the most difficult he had received, and he wanted to be one hundred and ten percent certain of the game plan.  
  
You already know the plan, Betasi. Even if you did forget, I will get her for you, regardless, Miyoko spoke coldly, her lips barely moving. He shivered. He remembered his brother talking about this one. He said she was bad news, trouble and a kick in the ass, even though he didn't need to say it. Everyone knew what she was like, those that survived her anyways.  
  
Her other partner, Okibi Shacker, was certainly not happy to have traveled with her, and made no attempts to hide it. He glared angrily at Betasi, who knew his frustration was going to be taken out on him later, instead of Miyoko, for he didn't dare do otherwise.   
  
Betasi didn't particular approve of Shacker either. He was an unlikable brute, who killed needlessly and pointlessly, and never once used stealth. That is why Betasi was needed, to provide cover for the violent ninja.  
  
Point of objective.  
  
The Hyuuga Clan of the Leaf. He heard many tales of their skills, their Byakugan, in particular. There were also conflicting reports of what it does exactly, ranging from the practical see through things to kill you with a glance. Betasi highly doubted that last bit, but didn't exactly cross it out either.  
  
Betasi always prided himself an expert of explosive jutsus. Using a technique he calls the _Daisaku no Jutsu, _using his finger, he can write explosive lettering on any surface, similar to writing explosive notes, and saying _ the surface will detonate with bone shattering force. Best of all, __the lettering cannot be seen_. Which makes a useful technique even better.   
  
He paused, and then closing his eyes into slits, he concentrated. There were four support beams in the compound, which he learned from a trusted informant in Hidden Leaf. To cover Shacker, he will have to use a complicated jutsu, similar to his _Daisaku no Jutsu; _only it will detonate on a timer, or by his command. As soon as he did that, he has about ten minutes to grab the girl and run out. And that is if he is lucky. He would have liked to think that he was going in and out of that hornet nest quickly, quietly, and unseen, but he knew, in his mind, that he was going to get caught. He estimated there were, at least, fifty clan members in there. And fifty Hyuuga's after his head was scary, and that wasn't even counting the clan head.  
  
He grimaced as he recalled his objective. Kidnapping. He despised the act, but knew it was part of being a mercenary. He much preferred information gathering and espionage but, as they say, beggars cannot be choosers, though it would have helped a great deal.  
  
It's time, Miyoko said, her voice almost a whisper. She had long, standing electric blue hair, a skintight tank top, and camouflage pants. Her eyes were brown, but with none of the warmth. She seemed to radiate a constant tempest of rage and hatred, even though her eyes were lifeless and dull. If Betasi spent more than a few days with her, he too, began to develop a sort of bloodlust. He didn't dare anger her, and neither did his brother. The only one unimpressed was their nine-year-old sister.  
  
The three exchanged glances, and like a crack of a whip, they disappeared in a speed that couldn't be seen by untrained eyes, though for most high-level jounins, the speed was easily seen.  
  
Betasi leaped from branch to branch in the trees, landing with a silent _whumph_, and leaping off with a quiet _whoosh_, he guided himself through the maze of trees. Birds were undisturbed even when his foot came within inches of their nests. He knew he can get through this forest unmolested, because from the spot he was singing at, he was monitoring the patrol habits of the Leaf-nin teams that work there, and, even though there was not supposed to be a pattern of any sorts, they did just that, and Betasi, Shacker, and Miyoko were going to exploit it. His eyes flickered, and there were faint traces of where the Leaf-nin's were. So far he was unimpressed. Could the most powerful village in the land afford to be so careless? Nevertheless, he refused to underestimate them, for that is a one-way ticket to heaven, in the world of the ninja.  
  
He sprang off the final branch, and landed near a huge wall. He looked around carefully, then jumped on the cool, smooth, concrete surface, and climbed up steadily. His gloves had several, microscopic, but very sharp spikes, which enabled to climb most walls with relative ease, provided he had the training. The gloves were a gift from his brother, a very useful and practical one at that, and helped Betasi a great deal during tough scrapes and encounters with enemies.  
  
He vaulted over, and landed silently on a roof. He surveyed where he was. By his estimation, he was around twenty meters from his objective. He ran over the roofs, leaped, and covered that distance quickly.   
  
The Hyuuga compound was classic architecture, very old-fashioned, with sliding doors, a rock garden, and other things. He looked for an opening, and found it; a window was open with no guard. Grabbing the drainpipe bordering the roof, he flipped over onto the small building, then ran and leaped straight through the window.   
  
He landed quietly, and cocked his head to listen for anything.   
  
Nothing.  
  
So he was in unnoticed. He looked around, searching for an alternate passage. Running around the hallways was practically yelling, Hey, look at me! I'm an enemy ninja! He started to rummage around, searching for hidden passageways, or something close to it. He didn't want to go in the hallways if he could avoid it, but he might have to.  
  
He gave up in the main space, and started to go towards the closet, when he heard footsteps heading his way. He cursed, and promptly hid in the closet. With a slight squeak, the door to the room opened, and a maid entered with linens. Betasi peered at her through the slanted openings, as she set down plain sets of clothes, made up the bed, and shut the window. Then, to his horror, she turned and went straight for the closet. Frantically, he looked around for a place to hide, then glanced out the closet door.  
  
The maid, overworked and underpaid, opened the door, and just set the clothes bin on the floor, and exited the room. Betasi managed to stuff himself in the ceiling above the door, and made certain she was gone before lowering himself on the floor. He grimaced. He had no choice but to go in the hallways. Creeping silently, his ears trained on any sounds that may alert him, he went down the hall. So far, it was quiet. Sometimes, shadows spooked him, but otherwise it was pretty uneventful. He exited the hallway, and entered the pantry. In the corner was a thick, wooden pillar, and taking out a scroll, he read the blueprints to the Hyuuga estate.  
Yeah, that's one he muttered. He closed the scroll, and clasped his hands together, and mumbled a series of symbols. His right index finger began to burn slightly with his chakra, and he quickly wrote the appropriate symbols for an explosive rune.  
  
  
That takes care of one little piggy, now for the rest  
  
  
It took him little effort to find the remaining three, though the last one proved to be a chore; some servants were sleeping against the last one, so Betasi knocked them out by a pressure point in their neck without alerting anyone. Once the last rune was in place, he checked how much time he had remaining by summoning chakra to his palm, telling him what time it was.  
  
It was now for the finishing touches to this grand scheme of his. He had about eight minutes left, so he hurried along the corridor, searching for the dormitories in quiet anxiety. As he entered a part of the complex that he had not been to, he heard voices. Throwing caution to the winds, he threw himself flat against the wall.  
  
Is your ankle better, Hinata? a gruff voice asked.  
  
Hinata. He dug into his pocket, and produced a crumpled, and well-worn note.  
  
That was the girl he needed to grab. He threw the note back into his lower pants pocket, and proceeded cautiously down the hallway.  
  
thank you came Hinata's reply. I wasn't looking where I was going  
  
Nah, it was my fault, my Piercing Fang technique variation needs some tweaking, that's all.  
  
interjected a new voice, stoic and reserved, The training area was in bad shape. The fault was more on our sensei than anything.  
  
The gruff voice countered, Yeah, but don't let Kurenai hear you She's not used to being proven wrong.  
  
Betasi sighed. They sounded like they were going to be there for a long time. And time was something he could not afford. He went over possible ways to get in, hopefully without fuss and mess, but he couldn't think of a scenario. So he chose to incapacitate, snatch, and run.  
  
He crept silently until he was against the door, and listened intently for an opening.  
  
Oi, it's getting dark Don't you think?  
  
Yes, Kiba. It has been dark for two hours.  
  
Ah, don't get started on me, Shino, you say it was Kurenai's fault, but your acting like it was mine.  
  
I'm fine, really a meek voice tried to interrupt the argument.  
  
Kiba, why is Akamaru growling?  
  
Who knows, he could be hungry for all I know at the moment. Anyways, get some sleep Hinata, came the surly reply.  
  
  
  
That sounded like the end of the conversation, yet they didn't come out immediately and Betasi waited no longer. He pushed the door open, and attacked the nearest person near him. Some kid with a hooded jacket slumped over in his chair, out cold. The next one was a bit more difficult, he was close to the bed, farthest from him, and he reacted quickly. Perhaps the dog alerted him, but he didn't care at the moment. He leaped over the bed, and was sprayed with something, something small, like pellets, and struggled with the kid, before knocking him out by the pressure point in his throat. The kid slumped, and Betasi let him down gently on the floor.  
  
Hinata, still in shock and surprise, opened her mouth, but any sound was cutoff as she too, became a victim to the pressure point in her neck, and was surprisingly light when Betasi hefted her onto his shoulders.  
  
Ar! Ar ar ar!   
  
Betasi looked down at his feet. A scrawny little dog was barking at him, not enough to generate a problem, but just looking at the thing annoyed the hell out of him, so he gave it a good kick, sending it against the wall, and knocking it out.  
  
Dumbass mutt he mumbled, then exited out the room and hurried down the hall. He was halfway through the wall, when something bit his arm. _Hard._  
  
Ouch, what the he raised his arm, and his eyes widened in fear as his arm was covered in insects, and winced as another bit him. Cursing, he shook his arm free of the stranglehold the insects had on it, and looked at the welts that rose from the bites. As he did so, he took a wrong turn, and found himself in a large dojo. He blinked, consulted his map, and saw that this was actually a shortcut he missed. He put the map away, and hurried straight down, when something caught his eye.  
  
A small, frail doll was kneeling with its head down facing the wall near the exit. It was certainly odd, and he stopped in front of it.  
  
What's a doll doing in a dojo? he wondered aloud, cocking his head to the side.  
  
The replied by throwing it's head up and staring at Betasi, who jumped backwards and nearly fell down. Holy cheese on rye, you're not a doll!  
  
Who're you? asked the girl. Betasi stared at her. Her white eyes were bloodshot, streaked with capillaries, and the veins around her eyes were bulging to the breaking point. Her pupils were like shattered mirrors, round, and black lines etched in them. It was horribly fascinating, and for some reason, Betasi couldn't tear his eyes away from it, and the expression on her face seemed to be etched in stone.  
  
Who're you? she asked again. Betasi couldn't find his voice, and, for some reason, he knew that she knew who he was.  
  
And why do you have my sister? Are you trying to kidnap her like the other?  
  
someone tried to kidnap her? Before? he finally found his voice, though it was still in shock.  
  
the girl stood up. A ninja from the Village hidden in the Clouds  
  
he's dead?  
  
In the worst way whispered the girl.  
  
Betasi laughed nervously. Um, now if you'll excuse me, I must be off.  
  
He turned to leave, only to find the girl blocking the door.  
  
You are scared, her eyes bored into his like a searing hot knife in bone. You are having disbelieving thoughts that a small girl like me scares you.  
  
Betasi stared at her, dumbstruck.  
  
You wonder why my eyes are like that. You are frightened of the possibility that I might kill you.  
  
The mercenary-nin started to sweat.  
  
You are sweating because the thought that I am reading your mind has crossed it. Now you are clenching your fists in an effort to keep control of yourself.  
  
Betasi blinked. Geez, you must be a fun playmate with the neighbors kids. What's your name?  
  
You changed the subject because-  
  
I'm uncomfortable with it, I know, I know, now move.  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes.   
  
Betasi sighed.   
  
Fight me.  
  
Betasi looked over her again, and an involuntary shudder spread through his body. He glanced at his hand. He had only five minutes left.  
  
Kid, move, or I'll hurt you, he warned.  
  
No you won't, said a new voice. Betasi swung backwards.  
  
The Hyuuga head member, along with the two kids Betasi knocked out earlier, stood there flanked with more clan members.  
  
You will fight her.  
  
Panic overtook him, and had to take deep breaths to calm himself. _Okay, think, don't panic, calm down You've been in worse situations_  
  
You are the second person to attempt a kidnapping on one of my kin.  
  
Betasi gave a nervous grin. So I've heard. Anyways, why should I fight her? I'm going to die anyways, so you say.  
  
Hiashi coolly glared at him. This is also the second time my inept daughter failed to stop an abduction on herself. I really have no time for such incompetence.  
  
Betasi opened his mouth to protest, the kidnapping was no fault of Hinata; the operation was planned months in advance with excellent insider intelligence, there was no way any genin – even a Hyuga Genin – would have been able to prevent it. But Betasi kept this all to himself, thinking Hiashi wasn't finished.  
  
Okay, that doesn't explain why I should fight her, he said, glancing at the little girl. She's just a little kid  
  
Hiashi shook his head. You underestimate Hanabi, and in doing that you will die.  
  
Betasi smiled. If I win, I keep her and have free clearance from here If I lose  
  
Hiashi simply stared at him. You die.  
  
  
----  
  
  
Shacker was in place. The kid he was aiming for was a certain Uchiha Sasuke, who was sitting on the edge of a roof, playing a flute. He grinned evilly.  
  
Take your time, Betasi, I have all the time in the world  
  
Miyoko, in the meantime, was hidden in the shadows in front of the house of her objective. She too, awaited Betasi's signal. Something hard and metallic caressed her lifeless face, before slithering back from which it came.  
  
----  
  
The girl attacked the instant that Hiashi finished speaking, catching him completely unawares. She nearly punched him in the stomach, and Betasi barely had time to move away. He had to throw Hinata off his shoulders, and she hit the tatami mats and bounced and skidded a few feet before stopping. Kiba started to move towards her, but Shino held him back.  
  
The whole fight was one-sided; the girl was fighting like some haywire machine with legs and arms, attacking so much he had barely time to dodge them. He flipped backwards, and leaped back as the girl leaped towards him, her palms outstretched. Either he didn't react fast enough, or she had a burst of speed, but he couldn't get out of the way of the punch entirely; she had nicked him in the side. He spun around and jumped backwards, his hands slowing him down from the inertia.  
  
He knew something had happened. The bystanders were talking amongst themselves, and Hiashi had a triumphant, hawk-like look on him. He stood up and examined himself. He couldn't feel or see anything wrong, so he gave everyone a confused look. Hanabi spun around, then went into her fighting stance.   
  
Betasi was sweating now. He didn't know what happened. They were acting like the little girl had cut his guts wide open. Something happened all right. The girl wasn't trying hard to hit him, she was trying to just make contact with him, and he deduced that she was doing something with the chakra in her hands  
  
He paused, and held up his palm.  
  
Three minutes until detonation. He had to end this, even if he had to beat the little girl senseless. He looked at the girl intently. He didn't want to use it, but he had no choice.  
  
He smiled, and blinked once. Then blinked again. When he opened his eyes, he no longer saw the little girl. What he saw was a bundle of muscles, stretching, and relaxing, her lungs expanding and deflating. He heard people murmur, and the girl lunged forward, which Betasi easily avoided, for he saw the muscles suddenly snap taut, and suddenly, by simply reading her muscles, he was able to dodge all of her attacks with relative ease. The thought of toying with her was great, but time was manna, and he needed to go  
  
The floor buckled underneath Hanabi, and then an explosion with the cracking sound of dynamite exploding. The little girl stumbled, and Betasi went in for the finish. He charged her, leaped in the air, and did a roundhouse kick to the side of her face, sending her flying in the air and to the ground, where she slid for a few feet and lay still.  
  
_Swish, thuk.  
_  
A kunai buried itself in the tatami mats near her head, and Betasi grinned at Hiashi, who merely frowned in disappointment.  
  
I won, and I spared her life. No doubt you had intentions of killing me had I won anyways, but you are a man of your word, are you not?  
  
Hiashi glared at him, and Betasi suppressed a flinch.  
No one will ever say that I do not honor my agreements, he answered coldly. It took Betasi years to realize that Hiashi would have killed him on the spot, had the little girl not been there, and then some more to realize, just how deadly little Hanabi was.  
  
He walked over to Hinata, who recovered from unconsciousness early enough to hear the deal and see the fighting. When Betasi knocked out Hanabi, Hinata turned her attention to her father, looking for his support.  
  
You sure you don't want to kill me and keep your daughter? he asked slowly, slightly unbelieving that anyone would give up their own kin.  
  
There was no emotion, and no love in Hiashi's reply. She has no use for me. Not only has she failed in my eyes, she has failed herself and her teammates. I have no use for anyone that _inept._ Hanabi, stand up. We are to train harder now.  
  
Hinata gasped.   
  
Hiashi turned his back on her.  
  
Hey, hey, HEY! What the hell? You can't do that, she's your daughter! Kiba yelled and pointed at Hiashi, who ignored him. Kiba turned towards Betasi. Ah, to hell with all of you! I'll take him myself!  
  
A Hyuuga stopped him. You cannot.  
  
Kiba looked like something hit him flush in the face. WHAT?! What crap is this?!  
  
It was a deal that Hyuuga Hiashi-sama made. His daughter if he won, his life if he lost, the Hyuuga said, referring to Betasi, who slung Hinata over his shoulder, and starting touching where Hanabi grazed him and grimacing. He could go through the main gates if he so chose to. No one could touch him.  
  
What kind of stupid, _asinine_ rule is that?!  
  
The Hyuuga shrugged, and left. Kiba scowled, turned towards Hinata, and saw her crying. With a large growl, he leapt forward, but his remaining teammate stopped him.  
  
Let me go! Damn you Shino!  
  
Shino said sternly, eyebrows furrowed, as he hung on to Kiba's jacket. There are better ways than this!  
  
What ways?! That's my damn team-mate! he howled furiously.  
  
Section 114, paragraph 12 of the Lawbook of Konoha states that any foreign ninja on official business may not be harmed in any method, or tampered with in any way, unless he himself initiates the offense. Punishment is _severe_, Kiba, control yourself!  
  
Official _business_?! Shino, are you one of them?! He knocked us both out and is gonna kidnap Hinata!  
  
Shino spun Kiba around and smacked him in the face, stunning Kiba. When that ninja made that deal with Hiashi-sama, he was placed on official business. Irregardless of what he was planning to do, he is now protected under Konoha law.  
  
Kiba moved his mouth, but no words came out. Finally, he said, That's unfair.  
  
Shino nodded, and he looked at Betasi, who suddenly coughed and wiped his mouth. Betasi looked at his hand, which was smeared in blood. What the hell he muttered. He looked up to see Kiba and Shino glaring at him, and shrugged helplessly. Sorry this had to happen fella's, she must have meant a lot to you two. Word of advice, if you are living in a village with that big of a legal loophole, it ain't worth living in if you ask me. And honor is overrated. Honor is something you hope your opponent has, cause it will be his downfall.  
  
Betasi paused, and walked towards the exit, and stopped.  
  
If you two want her back, your gonna have leave this little town of yours. If you can get official orders to, power to you. But, unless it's stated otherwise, this girl is now officially dead, and if she does get back, the hunters will skin her alive  
  
He cast an eye back towards the two. You don't want to her killed, do you?  
  
And he left, with Hinata silently crying, just staring at where her father had been as if he was still there, the last image the two genins would ever have of her for a few months.  
  
  
----  
  
  
Uchiha Sasuke was sitting on the edge of a roof, taking comfort in the cool breeze. Nights have gone by, and Sasuke slept less and less, until eventually he would make it to midnight without being drowsy. Normally, he would shrug it off. Being awake twenty-four hours a day was welcome compared to his nightmares in his sleep.  
  
Yet, he disliked being awake, for he felt like he was somehow different from others, somehow not normal, like like he wasn't even human...  
  
An Uchiha I never thought I lived to see the day  
  
Sasuke was dimly aware of a voice speaking to him. He would at times hear voices, and not respond to them. It was certainly a particularly odd habit, with its one redeeming feature being it drove Naruto to great frustration.  
  
Always such a proud clan, even when they betrayed our Village  
  
That got Sasuke's attention. He whipped his head around, searching, but he couldn't find the source of the voice.  
  
I was hoping Itachi would slaughter them all and slash his own throat, though this would have to do.  
  
Sasuke, his anger and curiosity peaked at that statement, asked, Who are you?  
  
A low chuckle that gave Sasuke goose bumps was the reply.  
  
Sasuke got up. He felt something was very wrong.  
  
Scared? Don't blame ya. I would be too, if I was in your shoes.  
  
_Clack, Clack  
_  
The sound of feet shuffling on the same roof Sasuke was perched upon sent him on high alert.  
  
Sasuke repeated his question. Who are you?  
  
The reply was cryptic, mocking, and certainly not friendly.  
  
Doesn't much matter does it? I am who I am, and if you aren't careful, you'll die, catch m'drift? Anyways, why do you ask that question? It isn't like yer going to get information anyways, right? But if you must know, my name is Shacker. Okibi Shacker, of Hidden Volcano Village.  
  
Hidden Volcano? Is that a new village? Sasuke retorted angrily. He was buying time to clear his mind, and his body was tense. A shrill laughter answered his question.  
  
New? That's rich, coming from a traitor like you. No, my village was around before your great-great-great-great-great granddaddy was even born.  
  
Traitor? What do you mean?  
  
You'll know soon enough, rotten kid of the two-faced Uchiha's. If I had my way, I woulda slit your wrists and let you bleed to death  
  
There was a sudden shift in winds, and a loud explosion was heard in the distance. A stocky, but very muscular ninja suddenly stood before him. He has his arms crossed, and wore a smug grin. His cold, grey eyes stared at him, as he moved his mouth in speech.  
  
I'll give you more of a chance than your clan did. C'mon kid, you think you have a chance?  
  
----  
  
A large explosion was heard in the distance, and Miyoko went to work. She silently shuffled to the door, and knocked once, then busted it down with a snaky, metal tendril that was protruding from her back.  
  
Who the hell- an older man with a scar on his face started but never finished. Several tentacles wrapped themselves around him, breaking several ribs, and then slamming him against the wall, knocking him out.  
  
Shikamaru heard the loud crash from below, and was contemplating whether or not to head on down to see if his father needed help, but was startled into standing up when his door literally flew off the hinges, and went flying out the window. Standing in the doorway was something nightmares could never do justice.  
  
----  
  
A dull pain was echoing in his side, where Hanabi grazed him, and Betasi couldn't help but wonder what the hell happened. He could ask the girl, but figured she wasn't in a state to be asked questions.   
  
He scowled. Her father gave her a rather _raw _deal. He couldn't possibly believe that such a small child could beat him. Granted, she was quite talented, but that talent means nothing if one had no experience. And experience was something that was abundant in Betasi.  
  
He contemplated telling her it wasn't personal, when he felt a sharp pain.  
  
geez  
  
What the HELL did she do? Ever since she nicked him, he felt a dull ache in his side, and he coughed up blood. It worried him greatly.  
  
He walked through the forest, until he got to a spring where they all agreed to meet, and set Hinata down. She seemed to be in a state of shock, and he couldn't really blame her. Her father disowned her in front of a lot of people, and turned her back on her. He even didn't say goodbye. He grunted.   
  
There was a general consensus that most of the clans in the world held pride in ability rather than personality, and the Hyuuga's were no exception. But the absolute cold way he dismissed his daughter, as if she was nothing but a mistake, was in a way so arrogant that it made him angry. What kind of father was he? And he didn't even acknowledge Hanabi's hard work, just merely stated she needed more training.   
  
That guy needs to pull the kunai out of his ass, he muttered.  
  
_Hack, cough, blorrrak.  
_  
He fell to his knees, choked and spewed into the water.  
  
hell he moaned. He retched and vomited again. He fell to his side, holding it while mumbling in absolute pain.  
  
Hey, get your lazy ass up, Betasi, we're moving out!  
  
Shacker arrived, holding a bloodied and battered Sasuke. He looked like he took a few licks himself, he was bleeding slightly in the mouth and his eyes were considerably darker. Miyoko materialized behind him, looking terrifying as usual. He grunted, tried to stand up, but fell. The second he hit the ground blood came flying out of his mouth.  
  
Hey, weakling, stand up! Shacker snarled. Betasi tried to comply, but simply crumpled to the ground, clutching his stomach. Stupid little  
  
_Crack!  
  
_A horrible scream echoed in the forest, as Shacker kicked him hard in the stomach and sent him flying against a tree. Betasi never knew pain of this magnitude, and was breathing heavily, his blood now freely flowing from his mouth.  
  
Che, look at this weak shinobi. He's dying, Shacker grinned, and aimed a punch.  
  
Shacker, we need to go. Miyoko crackled. Shacker sneered, but brought his arm down. Peh, whatever. Don't bother coming after us, you pathetic excuse for a ninja. We'll send someone to get her, and bury you What's left anyways, hehehe then punched Betasi in the gut.  
  
he cried out, and fell to his knees. Shacker just laughed, and walked away, and disappeared into the dark forest along with Miyoko. Betasi collapsed face-first and fainted.  
  
Hinata in the mean time, stared at his prone body, yet managed to gather up enough courage to crawl to the incapacitated ninja, and checked his pulse.  
  
He was still alive, but if the internal bleeding didn't stop, then he will surely die. She froze. She didn't know what to do.   
  
_I have no use for anyone that inept._  
  
Her fathers biting words rang in her ears, and her eyes closed.  
  
_This girl is now officially dead.  
  
_She started to cry again. She always had this dream, that during times of great peril, someone, namely Naruto, would come rescue her But the scenarios never included her becoming a missing-nin, where the only Leaf ninja that were going to be after her are the ones that are going to kill her. She saw Kiba's enraged face flash before her, and Shino's stony face of fatherly concern, before she was gone.  
  
No one was going to save her. Not Naruto. Not her parents. Not her instructor.   
  
No one.  
  
Her world was over, and she was in a new, stranger one, all by herself.  



End file.
